It's You I Love
by js2801
Summary: This is a companion piece to my other story "Choose Whom You Love". There are reversal of roles. Read to find out...


It's You I Love

A/N: - Harry is dating Cho. He is hoping of having a future with her. But then something bad happens. Harry is distressed. Then enters Hermione. To know what happens, you would have to read.

There were some grammar and spelling mistakes in previous post. I corrected it but were not all rectified. So again correcting them. Hope you enjoy it. So here it starts...

* * *

><p>Every one of their friends and family were gathered in the small church in Godric's Hollow. Harry Potter was getting married to the love of his life. Priest finished the wedding rituals and announced<p>

"Now that Groom and Bride have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Now Groom may kiss the bride, sorry _again_ kiss the bride" Priest announced with a smile.

Harry once again pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly with all the love he felt for her. They both turned towards the gathering. Everyone in the church was applauding for them. Harry smiled at his wife and said "I Love You".

"I love you too Harry." His wife said and kissed him again forgetting everyone else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Harry Potter had never been so happy in his entire life. War was over. Light side had won without many sufferers. Now he was free to live his life without any threat looming over his head. He along with his best friends Ron and Hermione had come back to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Harry had decided to become an Auror. Ron had joined in business with his twin brothers and Hermione had joined Magical Law Enforcement department. Three of them were having a great life. Ron had started to date Luna Lovegood. Everyone was surprised at this but in the end accepted it. Hermione was having no time for social life as she was busy in fighting against repressive laws. And Harry, he was having fun. He was single and had fun and was quickly gaining an image of playboy._

_It wasn't until he met his first crush Cho Chang, that he became serious about having a relationship. They both had met during a Quidditch match. They both had reinitiated their friendship. Harry's old feelings had started to resurface again. And one day he finally asked her out. To his surprise Cho said that she had been waiting for so long for him to ask her out._

_They both were having great time. Except some problems between Hermione and Cho, rests of the things were alright. Hermione had never liked Cho from starting but decided to be friendly to Cho for Harry's sake. And Cho always had problems with Harry and Hermione's friendship. Harry had assured her that there was nothing between him and Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Time passed. Days became weeks, weeks became months. 8 months had passed since Harry and Cho got together. Relationship was pure bliss for Harry. Harry wanted to take their relationship to next level. He had started to plan about proposing her. It was Cho's birthday next week. He had decided to propose her on her birthday. He planned a surprise dinner for her birthday.<em>

_Cho was a famous supermodel. On the day of her birthday she was having a photo shoot. Harry had never told her about dinner surprise. Around 6 in the evening he apparated to her shoot place. He entered the building and asked the receptionist about Cho. Receptionist was already flustered seeing Harry Potter standing in front of her. She told him that Cho was on the fourth floor where wizarding studio was._

_Harry made his way to fourth floor. It was a huge studio. Everyone was busy with their work. He knew few of them._

"_Hey Jim." Harry said to one of the photographer._

"_Hey Harry. Long time no see." Jim said._

"_Yeah. Had a bit of tight schedule. Where's Cho?" Harry asked._

"_She must be in changing room. We just finished the shoot." Jim said._

"_Thanks." Harry said and made his way towards where changing rooms were._

_He checked the changing rooms. All the changing rooms were empty except the last one near the wall. Door was open and light was coming through the room. When he reached to the room, what he saw shocked him to the core of his heart._

_Cho was pressed against the wall, kissing none other than Draco Malfoy. They both didn't notice that Harry was watching them. Harry snapped out of his shocked state._

"_Cho" Harry almost yelled._

_Cho quickly pulled away from Draco and looked at Harry, shock written all over her face. Harry and Cho were staring at each other._

"_Well Potter, now if you are done with your staring why don't you leave us alone." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face._

_Anger flared inside Harry at this. "Just shut up, you bastard" He said and launched himself on Malfoy punching him hard on the face. Malfoy fell on the floor with his nose bleeding. Harry again started punching him wherever he could. This pulled Cho out of her stunned position._

"_Harry" she called, trying to pull him away from already bleeding Malfoy._

"_Leave him Harry. It's not his fault." Cho shouted. Before anyone else come to check about what was going on, she closed the door of the changing room and put a silencing charm on the door._

_Harry had already pulled himself away from Malfoy by then and looked at Cho._

"_I think you enjoyed having ferret's hand all over you." Harry said angrily._

"_Harry it's not like that. Please listen to me." Cho pleaded._

"_What's there to listen to, Cho? For god sake I practically saw you and this ferret kissing each other. What else you have to say? How long had all this been going on behind my back?" Harry said in dejected voice._

"_It just happened twice. I don't know how it happened. Last month when you went to France for your Auror duties, I met Draco in Leaky Cauldron. We were just talking and next we started kissing." Cho said desolately looking at the floor._

"_Why him Cho? Of all the people, why him?" Harry said. Cho was just quiet._

"_You know today I was going to ask you to marry me. And you just go ahead and break my heart in pieces. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have told me, instead of going behind my back." Harry said despondently._

_Cho had stunned expression on her face at this revelation. But then she composed herself again._

_They both had forgotten about Malfoy lying on the floor, unconscious._

"_I want to be with you Harry. Please forgive me Harry." Cho said looking at Harry hopefully._

_Harry just shook his head. "No Cho. I don't think its possible now. You broke my heart and my trust for you. I don't think I can trust you again." Harry said "I hope you find your happiness with him." Harry said gesturing towards unconscious Malfoy and then left without looking back at Cho._

* * *

><p><em>Harry had never felt so empty in his whole life. He felt as though if his whole world had fallen apart. He had so many dreams. He was going to have a family as he always wanted. And all his dreams shattered in just few minutes. He felt lost and alone.<em>

_His life was never the same after that. He had started drinking. He hadn't told anybody including Ron and Hermione about his break up with Cho. He spent most of his time in muggle pubs. Due to lack of responsibility towards his job he was suspended for 3 weeks._

_Cho had left the apartment they both shared. He was living alone there now._

_One day Harry had got back from a pub. It was one of the cold evenings of December. He was completely drunk and was opening the door of his apartment when he heard a voice_

"_I didn't know you were so fond of alcohol, Harry."_

_Harry quickly turned around and found himself face to face with Hermione Granger. Hermione waved her wand at Harry and he was immediately sobered up. Harry blinked as his mind cleared a bit._

"_Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked astounded._

"_Well you seem to forget that you have friends who still cared about you, but I didn't." Hermione said coolly. Harry stared at her as though if seeing her for the first time._

"_Now you will keep staring at me or would invite me inside?" Hermione said in an amused voice._

"_Oh yeah. Come in." Harry said, as he opened the door of his apartment. He entered into his apartment with Hermione following him._

_Harry switched the lights on with a flick of his wand. He motioned Hermione to sit on the couch and went to his room to change out of his cloths which now smelled of alcohol and smoke._

_Few minutes later he came out of his room wearing fresh cloths._

_Hermione was sitting on the couch rubbing her hands and fire was burning in the hearth._

"_Since I don't need a hangover potion, thanks to you, I am going to have some hot chocolate. Do you want to have something?" Harry asked to Hermione._

"_Hot chocolate would do." Hermione said with a smile._

_Harry nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Few minutes later he came back with 2 steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one over to Hermione and sat next to her._

"_Thanks" Hermione said gratefully._

"_So what brought you here?" Harry asked nonchalantly taking a sip from his mug. He immediately felt warm inside._

_Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to see you I guess. Also today I saw Cho with Terry Boot. They both were making out in public. And since you didn't felt like telling anything about that, I thought I should ask you myself."_

_Harry didn't say anything. He had pretty good idea beforehand about why Hermione had come there._

"_OK. Given that you are not going to say anything I would take the direct approach. What happened between you and Cho?" Hermione asked bluntly._

_Harry was staring at the fire. He turned his head to look at Hermione._

"_We broke up." Harry answered without any emotion. His eyes were blank devoid of any feeling._

_Hermione didn't say anything as she looked into Harry's eyes. Looking such blank look in his eyes hurt her. She touched his cheek with her fingertips. Harry closed his eyes as a tear slipped from his eyes. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She leaned towards Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry didn't respond immediately, but slowly his hands wrapped around Hermione._

_Hermione felt her shoulder getting wet. But she didn't let go of Harry. She knew Harry needed to let out all his anguish from past few months. After sometime Harry calmed down a bit._

"_I am sorry." Harry said in a low voice._

"_Don't be. You needed a shoulder to cry on and I was here. That's what friends are for Harry." Hermione said in a comforting tone._

_Harry looked at Hermione and gave a small smile. "I don't believe I cried like a baby." Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione brought a thoughtful expression on her face and nodded and then she just burst out laughing._

"_I am glad to know that you enjoyed my crying." Harry said in whiny voice and started laughing with Hermione._

_Harry had never felt this better for a long time. "Thanks Hermione." Harry said in a heartfelt tone. Hermione just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Later on they chatted for a long time. Harry told her everything about what happened between him and Cho. It was easier to talk to Hermione about it. Hermione stayed with Harry for the night. They both watched movies and then went to sleep. Hermione slept in the guest room while Harry went to his bedroom._

* * *

><p><em>Life became a bit better for Harry after that. Most of the time he found himself in Hermione's company. There was something about her which always managed to sooth his nerves. It was always like this since their school days. He had started to enjoy her company more than a person would normally do of his best friend.<em>

_Hermione was always there for him. Whenever he had any problem he would always go to her. He had started to get over Cho. He was back on his auror job after 3 weeks of suspension. Things were once again looking upward in his life. He had once again started to hang out with his other friends._

_But new feelings had started to make their way into his heart. He had started to look at Hermione more than just a friend. He thought that it was just because he was spending so much time with her. He presumed that these feelings would go away with time. But as time passed his feelings became more intense. He felt like these feelings were always there, and he was a fool for not noticing it sooner._

_Whenever he was with Hermione, he couldn't help but stare at her. He never noticed before how beautiful she was. She wasn't a stunning beauty like Cho, Ginny or Lavender. But she was more kind of a natural beauty. Somehow Cho or any of the girls like her were nowhere near to Hermione. Harry wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to want him as well._

_Harry was sure that if he didn't do anything about his feelings he would go mad. So finally on a Sunday evening of February, Harry decided to tell about his feelings to Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>They both were at Harry's place. They both had come back from a get together party. Harry had requested Hermione to stay at his place for the night. Hermione was a bit hesitant but then gave in to Harry's pouty face.<em>

_They both were watching the movie. Harry thought it was the right time to tell about his feelings._

"_Hermione" Harry said nervously._

"_Yeah" Hermione said looking at Harry._

"_Umm…. You see I…I have some…something to tell y...you." Harry stammered a bit._

"_OK. What is it?" Hermione asked with a curious look in her eyes._

"_I…Ihavefeelingsforyou." Harry finished in a rush._

"_What? What did you said?" Hermione asked looking confused._

_Harry took a deep breath and spoke with a calm voice "Hermione I have feelings for you, more than a friend." He finished looking at Hermione straight in the eye._

_Hermione didn't reply immediately. She was shocked at Harry's words. Harry started to get worried as Hermione didn't reply._

'_Does she not feel the same?' he thought. He braced himself for the worst to come, Hermione's rejection._

"_You have feelings for me." Hermione whispered._

"_Yeah" Harry said nervously._

"_But..." Hermione trailed off. She was deep in thought when Harry interrupted. "But what Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked at him._

"_How can you have feelings for me Harry?" Hermione asked_

"_What you mean?" Harry asked perplexed at her question._

"_I mean why you have feelings for me. It's not as though if I am an eye-catching beauty. I am just plain old, ugly, bushy haired, nagging Hermione. You never showed any interest in me. And kind of girls you dated, I am nowhere like them. They all have been great beauties. You have no reason to like me." Hermione said dejectedly, looking down as though if ashamed of herself._

_Harry's stance softened at this. "Hermione" he said. But when Hermione didn't look up, he grabbed Hermione's chin gently with his fingers and forced her to look at him. She had tears in her eyes. It hurt Harry to see her cry. He wiped her tears away._

"_Hermione Jane Granger, don't ever think that you are not beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And I am not saying this just to make you feel good, I mean these words. Cho, Lavender, all those girls are just beautiful outside, you are beautiful both inside and out. Don't you dare saying that you are ugly. See it through my eyes, how beautiful you are." Harry said softly "And I was a fool to not see what was right in front of my eyes."_

_Hermione had an unbelievable look in her eyes. "But you loved Cho. You were going to ask her to marry you. What if you are feeling like this because you miss her." Hermione said._

_Harry shook his head. "I don't know if I loved her. I had some good time with her. I wanted to ask her to marry me because I wanted a family. Probably that's why I was in a hurry. What we had is just a past now. I want to forget about it as a bad memory. I want to be with you Hermione. What I feel for you is something I never felt for anyone before, not even Cho. Do you feel the same way for me?" Harry asked in a tender voice._

"_I have felt this way for you since Hogwarts days." Hermione said as tears once again made way down to her face. Harry was surprised at this revelation. He didn't know what to say._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Harry blurted out._

_Hermione just shrugged her shoulders "You didn't show any interest in me." She said._

"_I was a really thick. Wasn't I?" Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione just snorted at this. "Trust me, there was no doubt." She said._

"_Hey you were not supposed to agree with me." Harry said feigning hurt. Hermione again started laughing at this. Harry just smiled looking at radiant and care free Hermione._

"_So does that mean….?" Harry trailed off giving a knowing look to Hermione._

"_If you mean whether we are together or not, then answer is Yes." Hermione said in laughing voice._

_Harry gave her a roguish grin and pulled her on his lap. Hermione gasped at sudden movement._

_Harry cupped her face with his one hand while his other hand held her close to his chest. He kissed her gently. It began as a soft and innocent kiss, but soon turned out to be a passionate songfest. After few minutes they both pulled back._

"_Wow!" Hermione said with wonder. Harry grinned at her._

"_I'll take it as that you like it." He said. Hermione just nodded feeling dazed from kissing._

_Harry held her closely."I am glad you are here with me." He said._

"_I'll always be there with you Harry, as long as you need me, I promise." Hermione said earnestly._

_Harry smiled. "Don't make such promises Hermione. I may need and want you with me forever." He said._

"_Try me." Hermione said and kissed Harry again._

* * *

><p><em>They both were happy together. For Hermione it was just like a fairy tale. She never once in her life thought that Harry would ever return her feelings. But he did to her astonishment. He was so good to her. Sometimes she thought what she did to deserve him. He always cared for her. He never forgot to always tell her that how much he loved her.<em>

_For Harry, it was like he was living in a different world altogether. He felt as though if he was on cloud nine. He spent half of his time with Hermione and other half thinking about her. He just couldn't explain how he felt. It was a feeling he was not able to explain in words. With Hermione he was Harry, just Harry, not some savior of the world. Her every move and gesture made him feel her love. They never needed words to tell what they were feeling. One look in the eye and they would know what other was feeling or thinking._

_Harry had heard about Cho. She was enjoying her life. Media had run lots of stories about his breakup with Cho. Sometimes it hurt him to see that she had no regret about hurting him. Every week there were rumors about her affairs with different guys. Harry tried to block the hurt he felt whenever he read or heard about Cho. He knew it was not fair to Hermione. He loved her and never ever wanted to hurt her._

_Hermione had once asked him if he still felt anything for Cho. He had simply said 'no'. He was very much sure about his feelings for Hermione. He had never felt this way with Cho._

_They were together for six months now. One day Harry proposed her. It wasn't very romantic, but Hermione loved it._

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Hermione were on a short holiday in Capri an Italian Island. They had rented a cottage there. It was early morning. Hermione was in bed while Harry was preparing the breakfast in the kitchen. After setting coffee mugs and food in the tray, he took the breakfast to the bedroom.<em>

_He smiled at Hermione's sleeping form. She was glowing. Her hairs were spread out on the bed behind her head. And her naked body was covered in silky sheets. Harry was feeling tempted to get under the sheets with her._

_Last night was the first time they had made love. It was the most amazing experience he had ever felt. It felt so right for him. For the first time in his life he felt complete. It amazed him that it was the first time for Hermione. He had a pleasing kind of feeling of being her first._

_He sat on bed next to where Hermione was sleeping. He leaned towards her. "Hey sunshine. It's morning." He whispered in her ear._

_Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry. She gave him a lazy smile."Good Morning Harry" she said and closed her eyes again._

_Harry smiled mischievously and once again leaned towards her. "Hermione will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. For next 30 seconds he got no response from Hermione. Then she suddenly sat up and almost shouted "What?"_

_Harry started laughing silently at her reaction. Hermione gave him one of her famous glare._

"_Sorry." Harry said in an amused voice. Hermione threw a pillow at him, which caught him off guard._

_Harry looked aghast at this. "You know you shouldn't have done this?" Harry said with playful glint in his eyes. In a quick movement he trapped Hermione between his body and the bed. Hermione tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them on the both sides of her head. Hermione started fidgeting under his weight._

_Harry just shook his head. "It's of no use Hermione. You will get nowhere. Why to waste your energy? You will need lots of energy later." Harry said in husky tone in her ear. He pulled back and looked at Hermione. She was completely flushed. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing had quickened._

"_You didn't answer my question Hermione." Harry said in a warm tone._

_Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him with love and lust filled eyes._

"_Do you really mean it?" she asked looking at him._

"_Yes, every word." Harry said caressing her cheek._

_Hermione brought her free hand to touch his cheek. "Then you don't have to ask even. Yes." She answered as few tears leaked from her eyes._

_Harry wiped her tears away and gave her a soft and lingering kiss._

"_I love you so much Harry." Hermione said as Harry kissed her on the neck._

_Harry raised his head and looked at her "I love you too." He said and kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate and none of them was holding anything back._

* * *

><p><em>All their friends and family were very happy for them. Harry was surprised to know that many of them including Remus, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, Arthur and many others were expecting him and Hermione to end up together. They had even placed bets on them.<em>

_Everything was a rush after the proposal. They had decided to get married in March. As March approached Harry became more and more nervous. Harry had even suggested to Hermione that they should run away and get married in secret. Hermione had just laughed at is suggestion and asked him to calm down._

_Preparations were going on. Both Harry and Hermione were busy in finishing their pending assignments on their job. But one day Harry got a call from Cho. She wanted to meet him but Harry refused. He got some more calls from her but he never talked to her. He never told Hermione about it. He didn't want her to worry unnecessarily. But calls never stopped. Cho kept trying. She even came to his office to meet him, but he wasn't in office that time. Sometimes Harry felt like he should meet her. After all what was so important that she wanted to talk to him so desperately. But he decided it would do no good to meet her. Nothing was left between them now._

_Time passed and finally wedding day arrived. They were getting married at Godric's Hollow._

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

So that's where Harry was today. He was getting married to Hermione. He was standing on the aisle waiting for Hermione. Finally she came, walking through the door with her father. She was looking beautiful. Probably 'beautiful' word was not enough to describe how she looked. Her face was covered with a veil. She was smiling at him. All her attention was focused on Harry only.

They both were standing in front of the priest holding hands.

"Today we all have gathered here to witness the wedding of the Groom Harry James Potter and the Bride Hermione Jane Granger." Priest said

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving and happy marriage with Harry James Potter?"Priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione answered without any hesitation.

Priest turned to Harry and said "Harry James Potter, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving and happy marriage with Hermione Jane Granger?"

Harry was about to answer the priest's question. And suddenly "Harry please don't marry her." A voice echoed through the church. Everyone turned their head towards the entrance of the church. There Cho Chang was standing. She made her way towards where Harry and Hermione were standing. They both were shocked to see Cho there.

Everyone was silent. They all were staring at Cho as she walked further into the church. She stopped right in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry please, you should not marry her." She said again.

Harry didn't know what to say. Here was this girl with whom he had once thought of spending his whole life. But then she went ahead and broke his heart. And now she was here to tell him not to marry Hermione.

"Harry please, listen to me. You know you don't love her. You still love me. Give me one more chance. I was a fool to break your heart and let you go. Don't go ahead with this marriage. Come with me." Cho said extending her hand towards Harry.

Harry looked at Cho. She was crying. She looked so small and vulnerable. There was a time when he would have comforted her. He would have felt her pain. But now there was nothing. He felt nothing towards her, not even sympathy. Now it was all Hermione that he felt for. All his love and comfort was for her and her only. He could feel a smile on his lips realizing that today he was going to make Hermione his wife, everlastingly.

But unfortunately for Harry, Hermione's train of thought took the wrong turn. Hermione noticed Harry's smile and took the wrong line of thoughts. Harry felt Hermione's hand leaving his own. He turned to look at her. But she wasn't looking at him. She just removed her veil and looked at Cho with sad look in her eyes. Then her eyes shifted to Harry.

"Well I think this is it then. You still love her don't you?" she said forlornly.

Harry was shocked, would have been an understatement. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Harry thought.

"Bye Harry" Hermione said and she made her way to get down the aisle.

'Now where is she going? Wait, does she think that I ...Oh god. Honestly, trust Hermione to take the wrong end of the rope.' Harry mused.

Before Hermione could step down the aisle, he pulled her back in his arms and said "I do" to answer priest's question and kissed Hermione passionately.

After a couple of minutes Harry pulled back "I think this answers your question about whom I love." Harry said, grinning at Hermione who had a dreamy look on her face. "Yeah" Hermione replied in dreamy voice. Suddenly she snapped out of her dreamy state and blushed profusely as all the eyes were on her, most of them laughing at her response.

Hermione looked back at Harry and smiled. Harry released her from his tight embrace and took hold of her hand. He turned to look at Cho.

"I just don't believe it; you are rejecting me over her." Cho said pointing towards Hermione in an insulting manner.

"Just shut up Cho and get the hell out of here." Harry said angrily.

Cho sneered at Hermione. "Always remember Hermione you would always be his second choice. He chose me first; you are just an available option, nothing more." Cho said in smug voice. Harry was about to retort but she was already walking out of the church.

He looked at Hermione with worried expression. "Hermione don't believe a word she said." Harry said.

Hermione just laughed at his expression "You are damn cute when you are all worked up." Hermione said in laughing voice. Harry relaxed at this."You are the only one I have ever loved." He said.

"I know" Hermione said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Finally they both said their wedding vows and exchanged the rings.

"Now that Groom and Bride have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Now Groom may kiss the bride, sorry _again_ kiss the bride" Priest announced with a smile.

Harry once again pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly with all the love he felt for her. They both turned towards the gathering. Everyone in the church was applauding for them. Harry smiled at his wife and said "I Love You".

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said, kissed him again forgetting everyone else in the world.

* * *

><p>AN: - Hey guys hope you like it. Read and Review.

(A/N: - Well I don't know much about how weddings take place. I don't know about the rituals either. So I am just using my own imagination and adding some stuff I have seen in some of the movies. Hope that's Ok with readers, if anyone read it. )


End file.
